Ella Avery
Elladora 'Ella' Avery (b. December 31, 1997) is a half-blood witch, the daughter of Lord Voldemort and Madam Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black) making her the heir of Slytherin. She started her education at Hogwarts in 2008 and was sorted into Slytherin house like both of her parents before her. Her father's old followers think she is destended to be the new Dark Lady, revenge her father and rule the world. Biography Early life (1997-1998) Before the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998 Bellatrix Lestrange finally convinced – after many years – the Dark Lord Voldemort to produce an heir. Which resulted in the birth of Ella by the end of 1997. It was agreed by the top division of the Death Eaters to keep Ella a secret from the enemie and she was brought to a safe house far away from the battlefields. Lord Voldemort never saw his daughter as he did not care about her, while her mother, Bellatrix Lestrange often thought about her little girl when they were apart. After the death of her parents, Ella was brought to America by the Death Eaters Travers. Here he was taken in by the elderly Avery Sr. (who had immigrated years ago). In order for the Ministry not to find the warnted Death Eater, his name was chanced to Trevor Avery – son of Avery Sr. – and Ella was given the Avery name as well making them all three seem like a family. Childhood (1998-2008) In America Ella was taught in Dark Magic from a very young age by her guardiance as well as the story of her father, his power and plans for the world. From day one she was brought up to become his succesor. In all of her childhood Ella was never close to muggles or muggle-borns but only surrounded by pure- and half-blood wizards and witches. Occationally she would attend meetings for the remaning Death Eaters where they would celebrate the child that would one day lead them all to power and victory! Hogwarts years (2008-2015) Starting her education in 2008 Ella was sorted into Slytherin house. After years of being told that muggle-borns were mud-blood that was what she called them. Not something that made her popular among the students of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw but the Slytherin students loved her. She was the strong leader they had been waiting for – even thought the boys and elder students had a difficult time accepting she was much stronger than them. In school she was the star of most classes thanks to her early education. After classes she would be bulling muggle-borns with her friends and breaking rules without the professors' knowledge. During her school years she accepted the titles of Prefect and Head Girl. In 2015 when she attendet her 7th and last year, she more than once tried to kill of James Sirius Potter II without revealing her true identity. He was saved by his family and friends. Once she did manege to wound him deadly but he was save in the last minute by Rose Weasley. Physical description Born with natural yellow eyes Ella has always stood out from the crowd and despite her beauty from the Black-side, the eyes make her look even more evil than her father, the late Lord Voldemort. Relationships Lovers * Geoffrey Arthur Augustus St.Clair (boyfriend 2013-) Pretend Family * Trevor Avery (pretend father / guardian) * Avery Sr. (pretend grandfather / guardian) Blood Family *Bellatrix Lestrange née Black † (mother) *Lord Voldemort / Tom Riddle † (father) *Cygnus Black III † (maternal grandfather) *Druella Black née Rosier † (maternal grandmother) *Andromeda Tonks née Black † (maternal aunt) *Ted Tonks † (maternal uncle) *Nymphadora Lupin † née Tonks (maternal first cousin) *Narcissa Malfoy née Black (maternal aunt) *Lucius Malfoy (maternal uncle) *Draco Malfoy (maternal first cousin) *Tom Riddle Sr. † (paternal grandfather) *Merope Gaunt † (paternal grandmother) *Thomas Riddle † (paternal ancestor) *Mary Riddle † (paternal ancestor) *Marvolo Gaunt † (paternal ancestor) *James Potter † (distant cousin) *Harry Potter (distant cousin) *James Potter II (distant cousin) *Albus Potter (distant cousin) *Lily Potter (distant cousin) *Salazar Slytherin † (ancestor) *Cadmus Peverell † (ancestor) *Corvinus Gaunt † (ancestor) *Black family (maternal family) *Riddle family (paternal family) Enemies *Potter Family Trivia *Ella is named after her grandmother Druella Black. *Model is Vanessa Hudgens. Category:Females Category:Hogwarts Residents __NOEDITSECTION__